X-men: evolution wizard
by jhonb666
Summary: Mutants aren't the only thing to worry about in bayville as Phantoms started to show up and now its up to the new wizard and the x-men to try and stop this threat before it consumes the whole world


"normal"  
><em>"thoughts"<br>_**"RINGS/DRAGON TALKING, PHANTOMS MAYBE IF I CAN REMEMBER IT"**

**I am doing this for one** **reason**,** my exams is next week Tuesday and I'm not quite done with the fights for the prelim and final because Not sure how to pair up the fights to make it interesting but don't worry once my exams are done the one eye dragon of konoha will be back so for now enjoy this one.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

The city of bayvile was bustling with city life as people go about their daily lives but the sound of one bike was heading towards its destination before stopping in front of a school, the bike itself was a personal style Honda CRF250R offroad bike and the person on it was staring at the school a little before looking down on his left hand which had a red colour ring with silver lines around it with lens on one of its side.

"So this is where my adventure will start huh old man." the rider said then the ruby ring shine a little before he chuckled a little and look back at the building continuing on "Saa, shōtaimu da!"

( In a classroom )

The classroom was quite noisy as the students were talking to each other and one petite girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail was talking to a pale looking red head with silver bangs on the front.

"Hey Rouge, did you hear we got a new student coming here and I hear he's a hunk." said the brown hair girl

( note I don't know how to do the southern accent thing so Rouge will be talking normally until otherwise.)

"It's probably just a rumor Kitty don't get to much into it." said the red head now named Rouge to the girl

But before she could retort, the teacher came in and then the class became quiet as he made an announcement for the day. "All right class today we have a new student coming in so please give him a warm welcome enter."

The doors open and in walked a red head whose hair is spiked back like Vergil in DMC3 while he was wearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt and for the bottom was a normal pair of jeans his face was angular while his eyes was weird a little as one side was sapphire blue while the other was blood red, his waist was a weird belt that had a hand with a right hand facing downwards diagonally

"Well nice to see you all, name's Jin Souma and I'm originally from Japan but my family moved to the states when I was six in Las Vegas so don't bother hustling me boys and girls cause I know all the tricks and trade from pros there."

The crowd look at him a little before laughing at what he said at the end but the teacher cough a little and the class calm down and he told Jin to seat next to Kitty.

"Hey, my name's Katherine Pride but you can call me Kitty." said Kitty as she waved at him a little.

Jin smiled as he waved back before turning back as the teacher started the lesson. First period ended quickly as everybody packed their things and got ready for the next class which was biology for Jin, he entered the class and scan the room a little before noticing one of the girls he saw in his last class that Kitty chated with a little before walking off to her class.

He walked up and sat next to her which surprised her a little before she got back to her emo mode in a sense. "So what made you wanna sit next to me." Ask Rouge.

"Well since you're friends with Kitty I thought it might be good idea and mostly that this was the only place that wasn't taken yet so you're kinda stuck with me for the moment so how about we get along nicely ok." answer Jin

Rouge look at him like he grew a second a head but then she thought about it a little before relenting as what he said was true so she decided to settle down a little and started conversing with him for the rest of the class. The class ended nicely as both of them headed for their break in the canteen. There they saw Kitty talking to some group of people before she saw us and call out to us to come over.

She then proceeded to introduce Jin to the rest of her friends who were Scott Summers, who was a guy that wears a pair of red sunglasses. Jean Grey, another girl who has waist long red hair, Kurt Wagner a blue hair scrawny boy and Evan Daniels, a dark skin blonde hair guy. Jin slowly shook hands with them one by one and then they went and ate their food while talking to each other.

Next was PE for Jin and when he got there, he saw Kitty along with Evan and Kurt there, he waved at them before the coach came in and told them to get ready for basketball. He was in a team with Evan and three others while Kurt was on the opposing team, the coach blow the whistle to start the match and man was it on.

( Kitty sidelines )

_"Wow, I never thought Jin would be that good in sports."_ Thought Kitty as she saw him do another slam dunk after dribbling through three guys which earn his team more points.

"So Kitty, who's the new guy." A voice ask her as she turn to see Alice next to her, she was a brunette with brown eyes with freckles on her face and wearing glasses and had a locket which looked like an angel holding a heart in its hand.

"Oh Alice, well he's the new student that came in today his name's Jin and he use to be from Japan before moving here. Why you interested in him Alice." said Kitty with a sly smirk.

"Oh real funny Kitty, I've already got a boyfriend but I think you might want him more then I do." countered Alice to which Kitty returned with her tongue sticking out at her, after that they just laugh before returning their sights to the game where Evan managed to score a three point shot which they cheered on for the winning team which was Evan and Jin's team.

And by the end of it Jin's team won and just as they were about to pack up and go a loud boom was heard, everybody turn to see a group of grey human like things with golden lies that look like cracks on their body, one of them was different as that person was wearing what look like a minotaur costume with a long pole axe in his hands and he pointed at the class for some reason.

The coach thought it was some kids playing around and them told them off, after he said that one of the grey men pointed its arm at him and fired a bullet. The coach would have been shot if Jin didn't tackled him to the ground and once he did he shouted to the rest of the class "RUN!"

Hell broke loose as everyone ran out of the gym with some tripping and others pushing each other, the most noticeable was Alice as someone push her and she fell head first knocking her out. Kitty noticed this and went back to help her out while Evan and Kurt went to find the rest of their friends for help.

Kitty managed to lift Alice to her shoulders and was about to head out but she managed to see Jin standing there, she thought that he was too scared to move and tried to call out to him but stopped when she heard him talk to them.

"Well old man looks like you're right, this might be the place to start my adventure so Phantom time for the show of a lifetime."

After that he put his right hand on his waist and then a sound came out **"Driver on...PLEASE~"** all off a sudden a full on belt appeared from his waist, Jin then flipped a switch that made the hand buckle turn the other side and then a song came out from it.

"**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin..** **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin..**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin"****

Jin put up his left hand with his ring facing the monsters and then flipped the lenses down making a face on his ring before continuing on and said "HENSHIN" which he followed up by putting his left hand on the buckle.

**"Flame Please~ HII HII... HII HII HIII..."**

Then all of a sudden Kitty saw a portal coming out on Jin's left side, he put his left arm out facing the portal as it slowly pass through him and at the end of it Kitty saw that Jin was now donning some weird clothing. His entire body was now wearing what look like a long black coat which has a red armour plating in front, his head had a helmet which look like a ruby with silver lines making a mask somewhat.

The monsters that attack earlier look shock when they saw him like this, the minotaur pointed at him saying this **"the ring bearing wizard, what are you doing here?"**

_"Wizard?"_ thought Kitty but was brought out of her muse when Jin told them "what am I doing here, well to answer that I here to give you Phantom a good beating while giving an audience around a good show."

He then posed like his old man did with his left side of his body facing them while raising his left hand up facing them as he told them this. "Saa, shōtaimu da!"

**( Play life is showtime by Sho Kiryuin )**

**Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!**

The posed was quite dramatic as a small gust of wind blew the bottom part of his coat making it sway a little, the monsters look at him a little before the minotaur said **"ATTACK!"**

**Maru de tsuki to taiyō**  
><strong>kasanaru toki no shōgeki<strong>  
><strong>Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai<strong>

The grey beings charged at him while Jin just slowly walked towards them and then sidestepped while ducking an overhead swing from one of them before giving a kick to the one in front of him before pivoting his body to his left as he gave a round house kick to the one that attack him first, following the momentum he spin his body one more time and gave a back heel round house kick to another before stopping and raise his hand up to stop a downward slash from behind on his right side

**Toki no mama nagareru**  
><strong>temoashimodenai... RUUTIN<strong>  
><strong>Nee sore ja iki mo tsuma~tsu chaukara<strong>

He held the weapon for a while before giving a back kick following a front one before throwing the weapon in his hand at one of them, two of the beings swing their weapon at him one aiming for his head while the other his leg but before they know it, he jumped and twist his body in between them before landing gracefully behind those two. Then a standoff was on as the grey beings surrounded him.

**Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no enajī**  
><strong>kokoro no tame<strong>  
><strong>Yume to yosō yoi imi de<strong>  
><strong>Uragitte kureru mono<strong>

"Well looks like I'm in trouble," said Jin nonchalantly as he look at his surrounding before he switch his right ring with another and then flipped his buckle to the other side, he placed his right hand on the buckle and then another sound came out that said

**"Connect Please~"**

An orange coloured portal appeared and Jin put his right hand in, as he did that they grey beings charged altogether but was to late as he pulled out a weird silver shaped weapon with a closed fist on it and then he pulled the trigger.

**3 2 1 Shō taimu!**

**MAGIC taimu torikku janai**  
><strong>Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze!<strong>  
><strong>(Maruto hareruya!)<strong>

He fired his weapon while spinning his body at the same time effectively taking out all of them surrounding him before stopping and posed with his weapon pointing at the rest of them and made a come here motion.

**Kioku no rūto mogurikonde**  
><strong>kibō sukuidasou<strong>  
><strong>Shō taimu!<strong>

The minotaur charged followed by the grey beings but Jin just stood there and when they got in range, he did a sweeping motion with his gun as he fired effectively hitting them but some got through.

**Raifu is shō taimu tobikiri no**  
><strong>Unmei no life mucha shite mo<strong>  
><strong>(Maruto hareruya!)<strong>

Jin rolled to dodge a swing and when he came up, he kicked one of them before jumping and pivoting his body to give a round house heel kick to the one on his right side. When he landed he did another sweeping shot taking out five more.

**Kinōkyōashita mirai**  
><strong>subete no namida o<strong>  
><strong>Shō taimu!<strong>  
><strong>Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze<strong>

He ducked another overhead strike from behind and spin to his right and gave a punch to the gut with his left hand before firing a shot that hit one of the minotaur's horns breaking it effectively. He then blocked and then throw the one he blocked down to the ground and then fired a few more shots at the one on the ground.

**Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!**

The grey beings surrounded him once more but Jin stood there then he flipped a switch and turn his gun into a sword as he got ready for another bout.

**Utagatte miru yori mo**  
><strong>Naka ni tobikonde mita nochi<strong>  
><strong>Dekiru koto kangaete mireba ī sa<strong>

Two of the beings attack him with a downward slash but he just lean into the middle of their attacks and then he gave a heel round house kick to both of them before giving a downward slash at another and following it a left to right slash pivoting his body to give a wide swing taking out three more then he block a downward strike from the minotaur pole axe, Jin pushed him off and gave a front kick and then gave a one two slash to it before using its body as a springboard to do a back flipped behind two that tried to slash his legs.

**Kekkyoku uraomote**  
><strong>hikari abi teru dake<strong>  
><strong>Fuan to iu na no kage to<strong>  
><strong>Tatakai tsudzukeru no sa<strong>

As he landed he did a back cartwheel dodging another swing and as he stopped , he blocked two strikes by them using his sword before pushing them up and gave a left right slash. After that he jumped and spin his body horizontally to give a kick while dodging another strike and when he landed he gave an upward slash and following the momentum he gave a downward slash to one more before twirl his sword a little and let it rest on his back as he waited for them.

**3 2 1 Shō taimu!**

**MAGIC taimu konkyo mo naku**  
><strong>Hattari OK! Kakko tsuke re<strong>  
><strong>(Maruto hareruya!)<strong>

Jin charged at them by giving a spin jump before giving a downward slash as he landed and then he stab one behind him before seeing the minotaur ready to strike but he managed to dodge it by spinning his body horizontally away from it and landed gracefully.

**Zettai mō akiramezu ni**  
><strong>kibō todokeru yo<strong>  
><strong>Shō taimu!<strong>  
><strong>Raifu is shō taimu<strong>  
><strong>nigedasanai<strong>  
><strong>Kakugo no ue mucha shiyou<strong>  
><strong>(Maruto hareruya!)<strong>

He then dodge a chest strike by leaning his body back the he spin a little to regain footing, once he did he did a round house kick to it before turning around and gave another a downward slash before blocking another strike from the minotaur. He countered by letting it go past him as he sidestepped and Jin gave a slash to the minotaur's back it howled in pain and when it turned around, it felt a slash hit his abdomen as Jin gave a swing at him with his sword and then Jin gave a rising knee knocking him back. Jin was about to strike but his sword was blocked by the grey beings once more and he had to do a cartwheel to avoid their strike.

**Yari-sugi toka iwa reyouga**  
><strong>sekai no zetsubō<strong>  
><strong>Shō taimu!<strong>  
><strong>Isshun de buttobasou ze<strong>

He switch back to his gun and then fired at them in a sweeping motion before blocking an overhead swing with it and then kicking it at its side and then using his gun as a club and swing it and knocked one of them to the ground while giving a heel kick to one behind him before switching back to his sword once more and then posed with his sword pointed at the minotaur.

**Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!**

"Well want to dance some more." He taunted which angered it and started steaming somewhat.

**Risō wa tsuneni takaku**  
><strong>menomaede todokanai<strong>  
><strong>Dakedo shō wa matte kurenai<strong>  
><strong>Maku ga agareba yarikiru owari made<strong>

Kitty saw in shock at what happen as she saw Jin transformed into something and managed to fend off some weird monsters that started attacking them earlier on but then she was bought out of it when she noticed Alice coming too and when she saw Kitty holding her, she was surprised and was worried when she remember that she was running away from some weird beings and she fell but when she saw that a person in black and red clothing was in front of one of the monsters with a sword in his hand and she felt relieved that she and Kitty weren't hurt. It was then Kurt and Evan came back with Scott and Jean, They were also greeted by the same sight she and Kitty had but before anyone knows it the minotaur gave a battle cry and charged at him.

**3 2 1 Shō taimu!**

**MAGIC taimu torikku janaku**  
><strong>Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze!<strong>  
><strong>(Maruto hareruya!)<strong>

The minotaur charged with a stab strike but Jin parried it with his sword and let it go past him and then he gave a heel kick which made it stumbled and when it turn, Jin jumped and gave a downward slash and following it with a left to right swing before ending it with a stab which the minotaur grab it and intended to strike him with his pole axe but Jin did something unthinkable.

**Kioku no rūto mogurikonde kibō sukuidasou**  
><strong>Shō taimu!<strong>  
><strong>Raifu is shō taimu tobikiri no<strong>  
><strong>Unmei no life mucha shite mo<strong>  
><strong>(Maruto hareruya!)<strong>

He did a cartwheel flip with the minotaur in tow and the one that fell was the minotaur while Jin managed to land on his feet but the minotaur didn't relented as it gave a kick while he was on the floor but Jin was able to block it and it was able to recover and was about to strike but was kicked by him and then Jin gave quick slashes at it before ending it with a heel round house kick following a wide swing knocking him back.

**Kinōkyōashita mirai subete no namida o**  
><strong>Shō taimu!<strong>  
><strong>Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze<strong>

He then flipped another switch and then the fist opened up and then a sound came out from it and it said **"Slash strike...shake hands Slash strike...shake hands."** Jin then shake it somewhat and then it continued to say **"Flame please HII HII HIII... HII HII HIII... HII HII HIII..."** and Jin got ready into a stance as he waited for the minotaur to get up and when it did, he strike.

**Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!**

Jin charged at him and when he got close he slash at it diagonally from right to left but the minotaur did a last ditch effort by putting a wall of the grey being as a shield but the slash still continued and then then wall was destroyed by the slash in an explosion which caught the minotaur but didn't destroyed it but was pushed back with a scar somewhat on his chest and it made his escape before anyone else notice.

**Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!**

Jin saw that the minotaur escape and sigh a little before he dehenshin and when he turned, he saw a lot of shocked faces.

**( end song )**

The people present was shocked at what happen just now, Kitty and Alice more so as they saw what he did to the monsters and when they saw him walking towards them they were on guard but relaxed a little as he put his hands up in a non threatening matter. "Well, looks like one of you guys are a trouble magnet so which one is it." He said with a small smirk.

Scott look at him a little before turning towards Jean which she saw and nodded before turning back to Jin which he raised an eyebrow at but shrugged it off, he then noticed their looks and then he walked off but then Scott stopped him which he looked at him but then he told him to head for a house tomorrow after school which he glared at him a little before he shrugged and said ok before waving at them as he walked away.

_"So do you think he's one of us."_ Thought Jean as she used her telepathy and was returned by Scott thinking _"maybe but I'm not sure, we should talk to the professor about him before tomorrow come."_

Everyone had the same thought except for Alice because she doesn't know about Jean's telepathy as they get Alice some help but a figure nearby saw the whole thing before disappearing into the shadows.

( Next day, Xavier's mansion )

Jin managed to find the placed and he was awed by its size but was put out of it when the gates suddenly open which raised suspicion as he haven't rang the doorbell yet but a voice in his head said to him

**"HEY WHELP, SOMEONE TRIED TO READ YOUR MIND EARLIER BUT I 'PERSUADED' HIM A LITTLE TO BACK OFF WHICH HE DID, TREAD CAREFULLY WHELP SOMETHINGS UP WITH THIS PLACE."**

Jin then nodded as he carefully headed to the door and before he knew it the door opened to see that a tan woman with waist long white hair standing there as she usher him in and led him into a room. There he saw Jean and Scott along with two more people there, one was a gruff looking guy who had a scowl on his face like he was born with it and the other was a bald guy sitting in a wheelchair.

"Why Hello there Jin." greeted the bald guy which I raised an eyebrow at before the voice earlier return and told me something interesting.

"So I take it your the person that tried to mind jack me earlier." Ask Jin.

"Somewhat yes, but I needed to find out if you are a threat or not so apologizes if you feel that way but a friend of yours politely ask me to leave before anything nasty should happen to me so I left." Answer the bald guy, later he introduce himself as Charles Xavier and the other two in the room was Logan and Ororo and then he later told me about the X-gene and what they do here in the mansion.

After the talk, Jin just scratched his head a little before sighing as he heard about what happen at school and why it was cancelled for a while and knew that he wanted answers for it and he was somewhat subtle about it but not Logan as he threaten him with his claws a little but Jin didn't even flinch at him and with that he told them what they need to know unaware of the dangers earlier still lurk around.

( A cafe )

Alice was shaking a little at what happen yesterday but then she looked down at her locket as if praying for safety before someone patted her on her shoulder and she turn to see a handsome guy with blonde hair blue eyes smiling at her, he was wearing a blue T-shirt and some torn jeans. Alice smile and hug the blonde but he twitch at the contact which she notice.

"What's wrong babe, you hurt." Ask Alice in concern.

"Not much, one of the things that attack you earlier ran past me knocking me down but don't worry I'm fine ok." He said before kissing her forehead and continue with the hug without her noticing the sinister smile on his face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ok first things first, this is more of a back up story for times like this so It didn't need much work and again sorry for those waiting for my other story because of my damn exam so this is me signing off**


End file.
